


you didn't see that coming?

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Sokovian, pietro is obviously bisexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro befriends Vision before Wanda does. That doesn't put off Wanda and Vision, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you didn't see that coming?

**One Month After Ultron**

* * *

When the New Avengers were training, Pietro had a habit of making comments. 

They were in a simulation that replicated Sokovia. They all took turns protecting the button. Now, Vision was doing it. Pietro knocked away an incoming droid that Vision had yet to battle off. 

"You didn't see that coming?" Pietro called.

Vision sighed. "Even if I had missed you, your ego's too inflated to ignore." He said drily, not missing a beat.

Wanda burst out laughing, momentarily distracted. Even Natasha didn't tell her off. 

And so was the beginning of a unique friendship.

Sometimes, Pietro would say something sarcastic just to see what Vision's response was. Once, the Avengers as a group had been talking about the zombie apocalypse, and Pietro said, "Fat chance that will happen."

Vision said, "Actually, there is a 2.34 per cent chance of the zombie apocalypse occurring."

Some people laughed, others were horrified that Vision had opened their eyes to the fact that the apocalypse was possible.

Another time, Pietro and Vision had been talking about the likelihood of an incident like Ultron reoccurring. "About as likely as you dating my sister." Pietro had said with a shrug.

Vision had been tempted to say, "So, it's already happening?" But he didn't.

Once, when they were eating, Pietro bumped into the counter. He cursed in Sokovian.

"Language," Vision said, back in Sokovian.

Pietro frowned. "Where did you learn Sokovian? I thought you had to learn languages. You said you didn't just know them."

Vision shrugged. "I did learn it."

Pietro chuckled. "For me?" He said dramatically, placing a hand over his heart.

"For Wanda, actually." Vision corrected him.

"What?" Pietro wondered, but it was soon forgotten.

A few months later, Tony brought the Avengers to a charity ball. Pietro knew how to dance, his mother had taught him, but he'd expected to dance with Wanda. He was surprised to say the least when she partnered up with Vision. They seemed very comfortable around each other, but Pietro shrugged it off once again. It wasn't important, right? Besides, there were many women who would love to dance with him, and some men, too. (He didn't miss both Wanda and Vision laughing at him when he was flustered and redfaced while making an absolute fool of himself asking a handsome young man to dance.) (The guy'd said yes, though.)

Sometmes Wanda would emerge from her room looking rosy and grinning ear to ear, thought Pietro couldn't fathom why. (Funny enough, Vision was never around when that happened.) 

Sometimes Wanda and Vision would be sitting close to each other, and Pietro would wedge himself between them, earning many a glare from both of them. The other avengers scoffed.

Pietro didn't know why they acted like this, but once again, he shrugged it off.

* * *

 Wanda had become close friends with Vision shortly after Pietro had. Pietro seemed completely oblivious to it all.

It had started out with staying up late at night talking, then awkward hand brushing and meaningful glances. Wanda definitely noticed when Vision stared at her when he thought she wasn't looking.

When she kissed him for the first time, it was natural, like it was meant to happen.

Pietro was still blissfully unaware of her and Vision's relationship.

Sometimes she'd emerge from her room after a session of kissing with Vizh, and Pietro would see her. The first time it happened, she almost panicked, but he didn't say a thing about it. So she never made a fuss again, just saw how long she could go before he noticed.

When Vision learned Sokovian for her, she was sure Pietro would catch on, as all the other avengers had. Yet still, he didn't know. It was laughable.

Months passed, and at a charity ball, she expected Pietro to cut in and take her away from Vision. He didn't, and made a fool of himself asking a guy out. Wanda laughed.

Pietro, much to her annoyance, would often wedge himself between Wanda and Vision. At first his utter stupidity had been funny, but now it was getting annoying.

* * *

Sometimes Pietro would go into Wanda's room at night, when he couldn't sleep. They curled up together, like they used to when they had to sleep in alleyways and abandoned shops and warehouses, hunger knawing at their stomachs. 

Tonight, it was one of those nights. He was having a nightmare.

Wanda's door was closed, which wasn't unusual. He opened the door, fully expecting to find her fast asleep.

What he wasn't expecting, though, was finding Wanda pinned under Vision, both under the covers. They were moving, a motion Pietro could in confidence call thrusting and Wanda was making sounds Pietro would rather never hear again.

He walked out of the room and slammed the door. 

He'd go to sleeep, but now, he'd have nightmares about something very different.

The next morning, he confronted them.

"Wanda!" He shouted. A normal person would have been pacing, but he was running back and forth in a blue and silver blur.

"Get it over with, Piet." Wanda sounded more exasperated than anything.

"You and Vision!" Was all he could say. He was so angry, he was blue in the face.

Vision entered the common room. He looked up at Pietro and frowned. 

"I don't see why it matters." Wanda said dryly, rolling her eyes at her brother.

Pietro stopped and turned to Vision. "You- I trusted you! You had no business- no business... _deflowering_ my sister!" He spluttered.

"I was already deflowered." She pointed out wryly. "I just didn't see the point of telling you." She paused. "It was still him, though."

Pietro made a groan of frustration. "How long has this been going on?" He demanded.

Vision shrugged. "A few weeks after I made friends with you." He said nonchalantly.

"That long?" He hissed. "How did I not-"

"Because you're an idiot." Wanda said with a smirk. "You didn't see that coming?"


End file.
